Where the Red Fern Grows
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Freya Dorea Potter Le Fey is the cousin of James Potter and aunt to Harry Potter. She had know Ragnar Lodbrok since he was a boy. She has been sliding between two worlds. Now with the death of Ragnar Lodbrok, she must come leave her home to come to theirs to avenge Ragnar. Ivar saw that same woman who had spare him in the woods when he was a baby. Ivar/OC and bit of Ragnar/OC.
1. Chapter 1

" _Everyone suffers, even the good Lord suffered when he was on Earth."_

― _Wilson Rawls_

* * *

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and Vikings.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Change is in the air."

Her voice carries in the wind as he turned around and looked what's behind him. She sat there with such sadness, but held wisdom beyond her features. Her hair is dark like black. She wears a robe and reading a book of some sort.

"How is it so, oh goodness in human form?"

Her amber eyes show off a yellow-copper tone, looked into his blue ones. This man has a destiny that will change the course of history.

"You want to travel west. The furthest edge of your world." She told him and he widen his eyes in excitement.

"So it is true."

Yes, this man will change course of history. Ragnar Lodbrok. He is quite handsome in her opinion for a Viking. This goddess trap in human form he called her that when he was, but a boy. She foretold that he will be challenge by a bear and win the hand and heart of his wife, Largertha.

Ragnar did and praised her name and the gods for that day.

"Here, Ragnar Lodbrok." She gave him a sunboard and a sunstone. Ragnar looked at her in confusion. She showed him how.

"Put the sunboard on the flat ground and it will help locate land across the seas. The sunstone will help you find the sun. Put it up into the air above you and you will find the sun in the hidden skies."

Ragnar is amazed!

He expresses his gratitude to her by giving her his arm bracelet.

"With this people will know that you are one of us. A Viking."

"Thank you."

She vanished in a faded like image. But that didn't discourage Ragnar for he knew that she will come back when she needs to.

However, he heard her voice.

"Beware for your enemies will come for you after your first raid in the west."

Ragnar heart stopped and stand still at that spot where the so called red ferns she had placed there grows. She told him. She loves them as a that story was about angel from heaven had planted them on this earth.

The following days Ragnar came back to the place where the Red Ferns grows. There she is sitting there enjoying the nature and the water streams.

"You have returned."

Ragnar laugh lightly, "Aye, I did."

Ragnar lay slightly back on the small hill like spot next to her. Ragnar told her of his raid and the temple of their foreign God of theirs. True, that Ragnar felt something for her long ago, but she told him no bluntly. He laughed and understands. She told him that she values strength and purity in marriage. Ragnar stayed friends with her and accepted the fact that she will always view him as that same little boy lost in the woods.

"We capture this priest name, Athelstan. He amused me. He protected a book of all the riches and treasure we took. He only holds onto a book."

"I suggest you hold onto the priest." She voiced commanded and Ragnar looked at her curiously about it.

"Why? I mean, yes I did decide to spare him, but…"

"He will be your ally and friend. Your brother in all, but blood whom you have grew to love very much. He will teach you his world and others beyond that. He will help you get to the lands and communicate his people and you." She smiled happily for Ragnar for she saw him and the priest together.

Ragnar simply looked at her. But who was he too denied her foretelling the future. She was right that he will marry his beloved wife and sired two children from her.

"Tell me, will I become more than just a farmer?" Ragnar has to know.

"In the beginning of your humble origins, you are a farmer then an Earl of Kattegat, then a King of Danes."

Ragnar is shocked, how he can be Earl when Earl Haraldson is still alive!

"How? That's impossible! The Earl…" he was cut off by her again. She waved her hand and blue flames formed at her palm into images of what is going too happened in his life. Full blue flames had formed two people one Earl and the other Ragnar fighting in a combat.

"The Earls' death will be on your hands. He will die in single combat. He fears of you. He knows that you will be become greater than he is. You know, that he is punished by the Gods for many things he has done in his life. Killing his sons, denied the innocent justice and corruptions spreading among your people. He will do anything to stop you by killing you and your family. He will even make it seemed that you have committed a crime that you have never committed against him. You have my blessings to do so. It will come to him. It will start by your wife killing his half-brother called, Knut. She had done it to protect herself from being rape by him."

Ragnar is furious! How dare Knut try to rape his wife?

"Is there anything I can do?" His voice strengthens and determined to fight. She raised her in that said peace and Ragnar calmed down a bit.

"It will happen. After all, your wife is one of the best shield maidens in my eyes. It would be a pity to not let her go with you."

Ragnar went home and meet his wife Largertha. Since those days ago, she had proven herself capable fighter the other night.

"Still believe that I should not come." His wife looked at him sternly and slight bitterness. Ragnar just smiled and said, "Actually, a wise goddess told me that I should not denied my wife for the raid. But no matter what you must stick close."

Largertha march straight forward and jump on her husband giving him a lustful kissing him.

* * *

Days Later…

Her prediction is right yet again. He is now Earl of Kattegat. Now Ragnar is freely raid into the west. And the best blessing of all Largertha is pregnant with a son. He can't wait to give her news.

Ragnar walked into the woods and heard a song from her world. The goddess trapped in human form is singing song he had never heard about. He brought Athelstan with him.

Athelstan was walking and curious of why he brought him here.

"Ragnar is there a person there?"

Ragnar ignored his question and shove the bushes. There she is sitting there enjoying the scenery of the hills. Ragnar wanted to tell her the news that he is now Earl after killing Earl Haraldson. His wife is carrying their child now. He wants to know if the fellow seer will tell him that his sons will come.

Ah a new song the she sings for him to come.

She told him that muggles people who are non-magic folks like her people; they created amazing things that she wished to be part of that life.

Today she has to tell him her name.

 _Your face is beaming_

 _You say it's 'cause you're dreaming_

 _Of how good it's going to be_

 _You say you've been around_

 _And now you've finally found_

 _Everything you wanted and needed in me_

 _I don't have the heart to hurt you_

 _It's the last thing I want to do_

 _But I don't have the heart to love you_

 _Not the way you want me to_

 _Inside I'm dying_

 _To see you crying_

 _How can I make you understand_

 _I care about you_

 _So much about you, baby_

 _I'm trying to say this as gently as I can_

 _'Cause I don't have the heart to hurt you_

 _It's the last thing I want to do_

 _But I don't have the heart to love you_

 _Not the way you want me to_

 _You're so trusting and open_

 _Hoping that love will start_

 _But I don't have the heart, oh, no_

 _I don't have the heart_

 _I don't have the heart to hurt you_

 _It's the last thing I want to do_

 _But I don't have the heart to love you_

 _Not the way that you want me to_

 _I don't have the heart (Oh)_

 _(Baby, I don't have the heart, I don't have the heart)_

 _I don't have the heart (Oh)_

 _(Baby, I don't have)_

 _I don't have the heart_

 _I don't have the heart_

 _I don't have the heart_

Her face is wet as far as he could tell. Ragnar wonders what happened.

She turned and said, "Hello, Ragnar."

She is glad that she has a friend that will listen and heed her advice. She had the worst night of her life.

"What's wrong? You were crying." Ragnar asked like a father to a daughter.

"It's just this person that I really like and I thought I was happy. I…he only used me just to gain the girl…sniffs… Lily Evans to get her jealous and attention that he had hoped. I yelled at him when he told me this and slap his face hard. And I ran away." She whimpered again. She felt stupid. Her heart is broken and feeling of trust is damaged. Worst, her cousin James Potter found out about it. He didn't blame her, but he blamed him instead. He either beaten or gave him harder time than ever since school was opened again. He did really seem sorry, but she refused to look at him and held grudge against him. She never gave him a chance or day to let him talk to her for the whole school semester. She never holds it against Lily Evans. She confessed to her once when she was drunk and Lily never mentioned it to anyone.

Ragnar hugged her. He wonders how anyone can do such an awful thing. In Viking way, they don't feel the need to envy or better yet they would offer to share the people. But he was told things are different in her world.

"Hush now. I do believe that there is someone out there for you. If you want you can have any Viking men to lay with you."

He heard her laughing a bit. "And let them brag that he slept with a witch and lived to tell the tale." Ragnar let out a laughter and she laugh along with him.

Athelstan looked at her with such strange hair she has. And appearance that is considers strange, but grab people's attention. It reminded him of this Greek myth like Persephone that she would disappear once winter came and returned to spring.

"Come. Meet this priest." Athelstan heard Ragnar voiced and she looked at him.

"I have noticed your hair?" Athelstan stumble his words which it reminded Ragnar like yeah. She had full on dark hair.

Now few tips are fading its tips of color to pure white.

"It's part of my magic. It's growing. After what happened that broken my heart, my powers are more shall we say lighter yet stronger. I soaked my knowledge of reading books and remember easily. My cousin, James was worried that I was sick, but Dumbledore knew what was going on. He told me that I am the next in line royal line of Fey. He said that Morgana Le Fey had her heart broken when she was betrayed by her husband. The first lost was when her brother Arthur had died. She was made Queen. Her husband on the other hand was a thief and stolen her loyalty. My hair was proof of my lineage coming. James said he will be my Arthur and I his Morgana." She smiled at her cousin James. Lovable, James Potter was a big brother she has never had. His parents took her in when her parents died. They fought against the Dark Lord, but he killed them. She loved them when she was broken and they helped pick up the pieces of her.

Athelstan was surprised and shocked. "You…you are the descendent of Morgana le Fey."

"Yes, she was our prime example of how a witch came be."

Ragnar asked before the end of the day.

"Tell me what your name is?"

"Freya. My name is Freya Dorea Potter-Le Fey."

All three of them talked and laughed together. She even explained to the priest that all they heard about witches as devil worshiper is wrong.

* * *

Almost a year now.

Ragnar came back. Ragnar ran into the forest to seek her. He needs Freya's advice on his situation. Princess Aslaug has come to his home! The woman he had slept with twice and now she is carrying his child. A son that the Seer had predicted, he will have.

"FREYA!" he shouted to the forest. He prays and hoped that she is here soon. The trees are thicker. His eyes are running in circles and making hard for him to find her. Everything had happened so fast.

"FREYA!"

"Yes?"

Ragnar heard her and saw her. She looked to different like she just came back to war. He doesn't care. She is here! Ragnar ran up to her and hugged her greatly as if she was dead is now alive.

They parted a bit and her amber eyes looked concern and saw great changes in their lives.

"You looked troubled."

That was the first thing, she had said to him.

"It's Aslaug."

Freya had nodded. "Yes, she is carrying your child."

Ragnar shakes his head, "I don't know what to do? Please, tell me what I must do." His blue eyes pleaded her in desperate need and begging.

Freya looked down in the water stream, quiet and stilled until what feels like forever. She spoked.

"I can honestly say; you came to Aslaug in comfort for the loss of your unborn son." Ragnar nodded in shame.

"Then you must do your part. That this child is your responsibility and it sense that your wife will have to understand that you need to bring princess Aslaug into your home. I know that you still love your true wife. But I must tell you the truth; Largertha will never bear any more children. She will miscarry them. She must accept the fact that she will never have any more children for the rest of her life." Freya said in sadness for both Ragnar and Largertha.

Ragnar cried and rose to his axe at Freya, he looked at her, yet she showed no fear for it. Her eyes closed and waited for him to strike. She accepted death long ago. James Potter is dead. Lily Evans-Potter is dead. Harry Potter is taken from her and she will never raise nor see the boy.

Harry is taken to live with Lily's sister, Petunia and her family. A muggle family that will raise her nephew that she would have gave him the world. If only, they would allow her to keep him. Dumbledore gave him away. She felt her soul was taken.

She has nothing now. Nothing, but a throne for her to sit on soon and her rights as Queen of the entire wizardly world. But what is the point of a throne when you don't have anyone to share it with.

Ragnar did the unexpected.

He aimed at the tree and chopped it in anger and frustration. Freya let out of breathe as she was expecting to die. She is surprised. Ragnar was angry at her, but it doesn't seem that it was never in him to harm her. He was beating the tree with his axe and grunted in each strike.

Freya is not married, but she could understand the pain of the world is against you. She knew that pain too well. The tree barks threw bits of it and he cries out in anger.

"Ragnar! Stop."

He refused to stop until she ran to him and hug him from behind.

"RAGNAR LODBROK! ENOUGH!"

He struggles to loosen her, but she held an iron grip on him. He dropped his axe and panting heavily for air.

"Enough. I'm sorry that this was a price you must pay when you become Earl." Ragnar knees buckled and collapses with her to the ground.

He cried and leaned against as Freya is rocking him like a mother would for her child.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but it was always fate. And fate is never kind to anyone."

Ragnar went home. Dishearten that he have to confess to Largertha and tell her that he needs his son to be in his home.

He told his wife of his plan that night, but Largertha is not happy.

"What about that witch? Can she do something about it? Can she make me bear a son?"

Ragnar told her the truth.

"No, she told me that you will be more heart broken and miscarried more children. She said, it's time to accept that you will never have more children."

Largertha silently cries. Largertha met her once or twice and declared her sister since she told her be comfort for her daughter Gydia is in paradise. She held no grudge against her for telling her husband the truth. Yet it still hurts.

Ragnar forced himself to sleep. Wishing that Freya is here to guide him to his dreams and rid of such nightmares that is plaguing him.

His wife Largertha left along with his only living son Bjorn and now he had married princess Aslaug and together they have a son Ubbe.

Ragnar could have sworn that Freya was there at his wedding day. She was among the crowd and wearing a lovely gown and smiled at him. She was wearing a purple dress and her head is crown with golden roses.

* * *

Four years after…

Ragnar brought his two sons, Ubbe and Hvitserk to meet Freya.

"Father where are we going?" Ubbe asked.

"You are going to meet my special friend." Ragnar told his sons.

Ragnar saw that made his heart stop and jaw are dropped. Freya is holding quite a biggest snake in the world. The snake is color of black overall and red designs on it.

"Oh Ragnar! Come, come! Meet my cute friend that I have."

Ragnar caution the boys behind his legs.

"So, who is this handsome friend of yours?"

Freya beamed happily, "Meet Helios."

 **(Note the Parseltongue speaking is in italic.)**

" _Helios, meet Ragnar Lodbrok."_

 _Helios looked both at Freya and Ragnar Lodbrok._

" _Hello, Ragnar Lodbrok."_

Ragnar is surprised and curious.

"How did you…? You speak like snake."

Freya signed at bit and told him how she managed to speak like snake.

Freya told him what happened. She had a battle against Voldemort before his demised by her nephew. She was scratch and bitten by Nagini. She was check by the hospital and suddenly she can understand and spoke to snakes.

'Now, there is no doubt in his mind that he will want me his queen."

Ragnar asked her in urgent matter, "Can you stay here? Stay among us, the Vikings. You'll be safe here."

"I can only travel two worlds my mind is here, but my body is in my world. There so much I must do. Only your time ended is when I will truly be here."

Ragnar noticed something.

"I have a feeling that you don't want me to die. Is that why you care for me?"

Freya shivers her shoulders and silently cries. No she doesn't want that. She loves Ragnar as there is admiration for him. He is everything that made you believe him more than your own god. Freya wished that she can truly stay in this world. She doesn't want to go back where she is alone and waiting for her nephew to see her.

"I won't die." Her eyes snapped opened and looked at Ragnar.

Her tearful amber eyes gazed at him, "You swear?"

He cupped her cheeks and closes himself to her.

"This I swear to you before all the Gods and Athelstan's God."

Ragnar lips attached to hers. This is wrong, she thought to herself. She knew that she values marriage, but just this once. Only Once.

And like always she vanished along with her snake Helios. Ragnar signs in defeat.

"Come on, boys. Let's go home."

It was nothing like any passionate type, but a sweet tender one. One that Ragnar will never forget his sweet Freya.

Ragnar celebrates the feats back at his home. He smiled more and felt a sense of longing of Freya. He cannot deny the fact that when he was a boy, Freya was his first love. Not that he didn't give his love to his first wife; Largertha, but Freya was otherworldly. And that was what caught his attention.

He lay in bed and his consist nagging pregnant wife, Aslaug who is accusing him having sleeping with that one female servant which he denies. Then she accuses him of wanting to sleep other women.

"What about this witch?" Now that had caught his attention.

"What are you talking about?" Ragnar voiced is a protective tone.

"Ubbe and Hvitserk told me that you have taken them to see a witch in the forest where the so-called Red Ferns grow. Who she is? Hm, who is this woman that you pressed your lips against her?" Aslaug voiced her anger and fury. She already knows that Ragnar's heart that she is not the first, but another woman in his life.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Ragnar denied to protect Freya and before he left to sleep another room and said to his wife in warning. "And never talk about Freya to me ever again."

* * *

Freya heard a child crying. In the hills where the red Fern grows, she walked to follow the sound of a baby crying.

" _Lumios."_

Her wand had become a beacon for her to lighten the darkness.

' _Helios?'_

 _Helios slithered and reaches up to his mistress shoulder._

' _Yes, mistress?'_

' _Find where the crying comes from is.'_

 _Helios reaches into the ground and leading his mistress to the crying sound. 'This way mistress.'_

 _Freya followed him and found a baby wrapped in a blanket crying and whimpers in pain. Helios saw this._

' _This child's legs are useless.'_

 _Freya bends down and cradles the baby._

' _Ragnar son, eh.'_

 _Freya wonders why he put a cripple son out here to die. The baby continues to cry and to soothe the hunger. She flicked her fingers at 'POP.'_

 _A golden flower is in a bud like a bottle. It's filling with warm milk and honey. The baby latch onto the nip an ddrinking hungrily like a wolf._

' _Mistress, why spare the whelp? It will die soon before reaching his adulthood.'_

 _Freya shakes her head._

' _There is a will in this child, greater then my fear of what they will do to me.'_

 _She stayed with the baby all night. Until she heard of footsteps in the grass and Freya knew that it is Aslaug._

' _He will live, Helios. Wait and see.'_

 _She apparition both herself and Helios away from that spot when Aslaug looked down on her son that morning and saw her child feed. Freya watches from afar and vanished._

* * *

Years more later…

After the raid of Ragnar failed to seize Paris, Freya came to him on his journey. She jogged up to catch and shouted, "Ragnar. Ragnar, go back to your family and home. The people need you."

"I have failed. I have failed Athelstan. I have failed the Gods. And…." He turned in tears. "I have failed you."

Freya shakes her head. "No…no, you didn't fail me or Athelstan. He wouldn't want you to be broken. I saw him in the vison he looked content and happily accepted his fate. When Floki killed him, he never blames anyone. And he loved you too."

Ragnar body shivered and cried loudly. Freya went and hugged him tightly.

"If you must go. Go in peace and return one last time."

Freya waved to him and disappeared again.

Ragnar decided to go home.

Ragnar is captured and will be death. Ragnar looked around the crowd. Freya was in her hood and wanting to go to him. To save him.

Ragnar shook his head and silent tone, "Don't."

Ragnar knew that she is stuck in that spot and wanting to save him. His goddess trapped in human form, his first love, his adviser, his witch.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

But he knows on her tears in her eyes, 'I love you, Ragnar Lodbrok.'

Ragnar silently communicate in his eyes, 'I will always love you, Freya Dorea Potter-LeFey.'

Yes, his death will bring Freya here.

'I hope to see you again. In a different life. In a different place. In a different time.' Ragnar died with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **So, what do you think of it? This is Harry Potter's aunt and James Potter cousin. This is Ivar/OC.**

 **James Ingram - I Don't Have The Heart**

 **Freya Dorea Potter looks like 6201a2ccfc9c48a7529c591b3c3b7b38.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Unraveling external selves and coming home to our real identity is the true meaning of soul work."- Sue Monk Kidd_

* * *

 **I don't own Harry Potter and Vikings. I wish though, but no.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Freya is here in this world. Just like that she has been pulled by gravity itself and drops her body to the ground. Ragnar's death had somehow brought her here in a flash. She settled her camp in one of the Saxon's kingdoms. She knew this is her home, England before they were united as one country. Freya realized how different the muggles were before the muggles from her time.

It seems that her world is telling the truth that muggles had feared magic before they noticed within their muggleborns or worse their half-blood offspring's among them. Freya had met with one of the pureblood families, but she prefers distant from them. No doubt in their mind, they would expect her to married into theirs to keep their bloodlines pure. Freya shivers in horror for that thought alone.

 _(Note the Parseltongue speaking is in italic.)_

Helios slithered down to her thighs and said, _'Mistress, when are the Vikings going to be here.'_

' _Soon. The Crows had been perfect spies for us.'_

' _Then how do we send a message to find our locations?' Helios hissed on her shouders._

' _That is why we created Patronus charms are for.'_

"Expecto Patronum!" She light circled her hand movement of her wand and out it comes a unicorn is formed.

"Find them. And bring them here. Here is a message to Ragnar sons, "I open at the close." The answer should be, "To a well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

Her Unicorn nodded and she patted her charm, "Go, now."

Her Patronus Unicorn ran through the night like a gust of wind. Freya walked out for a moment and came upon her friend to comfort him.

"It's such a wonderful creature." Freya mused herself as she walked out of her tent a bit and petted her friend, "Isn't that right? Merlin."

Her Unicorn snorted and nodded in agreeing her. Merlin , her Unicorn is named after the Merlin the greatest wizard that had ever lived.

She feed Merlin his carrots as she petted him in a very caring and loving way. "Dobby," Freya called out her house elf.

"Yes, Miss Freya?" Freya turned and saw the free Elf. Dobby who had helped her nephew and his friends' escape Malfoy Manor. However, that psycho, bitch Bellatrix Lestrange throw a knife at him when he teleported the children out of there. He died peacefully in Harry's arms.

Harry honored Dobby as buried him by the beach and he marked on his gravestone, "HERE LIES DOBBY, A FREE ELF."

She was surprised that she found Dobby out here in the forest of this world. Dobby wished to serve her freely despite her protest. Dobby told her, "Dobby knew Mistress Freya has been alone for a long time. So, Dobby is your close friend for your journey."

And so they had made camp and waiting for the sons of Ragnar to come here in England.

"Let's make a preparation. " She turned to the free elf, "We are going to have royal guest coming. So let's give them and our way to receive the Vikings."

Dobby is eagerly happily and answered, "Yes. Oh, yes! Dobby will give them fine meals to prepare the guest!"

* * *

Ragnarsons are here to avenge Ragnar Lothbrok's death and gathered their army. They had settled themselves in their camps and others are still awake.

Ivar Ragnarson is sitting with his brothers looking over the map. "I still say that we should attack them." Ivar claims, but Bjorn rebuked, "No, we need to…" Commotion ran through their camps, all of Ragnar sons ran out of their meeting to see what is going on here?

A glowing light of a horse with one horn on its forehead is dancing around the sons of Ragnar in a circle. It snorted, whining up and down its head while pounding its hoof to the ground.

' _I open at the close.'_

Many of them gasped in fear and shocked. Bjorn stepped closer to the Unicorn and petted the snot, "To a well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

' _Welcome back, Bjorn Ragnarson.'_

The unicorn jogged up to the hill and looked behind him, _'Mistress is waiting for you.'_

Bjorn couldn't believe it! She is here! At long last, she is here! He has so many questions that he needs some answers.

Why didn't she save father?

"We need to break the camp. We must follow that spirit!" Bjorn orders are repeated and echoed by the men and women.

They have travel all night. Everyone is exhausted, but they are wide awake because they saw something magical.

The Patronus Unicorn gallop from time to time, but always waited patiently for them to keep up.

"Bjorn, what sorcery is this?" Sigurd called out to Bjorn which he replied, "Someone who help had delivered me when I was born and father's wise counsel men."

All of his brothers are confuse by it. It's been hours and the Unicorn keep walking for them to catch up. Ubbe was thinking and thinking about Bjorn words. Something had clicked to Ubbe for him to remember, "Its Freya right!?" Bjorn paused and looked at his brother curiously.

"I remember when father brought her to us this one time." Ubbe turned to Hvitserk and asked him, "Remember that there was a woman there with a large snake."

Hvitserk scrunched his eyebrows in thought until, "Oh yeah, it was large snake that is full black with red patterns."

Bjorn looked at them surprise.

"And there was some sort of red plant leaves where the rivers streams flows." Ubbe finished his memory.

Ivar answered, "You mean where the Red Ferns grow."

Ubbe snapped his fingers in acknowledgement.

It has been quite an urban legend among their people. In the beginning, Ragnar would often there to hunt or clear his head. Travelers would go where Ragnar used to take a path to Kattegat and people would see the Red Ferns that Ragnar had called them that. Others just said, 'this is where the Red Ferns grow.'

Witnesses claims that there was a woman dressed in a fine cloak and talked to Ragnar then disappears. Others said that she is truly the Goddess Freya who is blessing Ragnar to battle and remain fertility for his sons to come. Years after that, the people decided to go with more logical truths that this woman is his first mistress and he was sneaking behind everyone's back to be with her.

Bjorn felt anger about that. He had met her once when he was baby then one time he was lost in the forest when he was 7.

* * *

 _26 years ago_

 _A child is curled into a ball is crying. He gotten lost when there is pack of wolves were eating their freshly caught animals from their traps. His father and uncle were fighting them off while his father orders Bjorn to run._

 _He is scared and cold._

 _Worse, he is worried that he will die out here._

 _A snap of a wood had alert Bjorn._

 _SNAP!_

 _Bjorn gasped and tried to be brave like his father. "Hello? Who's there?" Freya is hiding in the shadows and looked at Bjorn with those Amber eyes that glow brightly at night._

" _I know you're there. Don't be afraid." Bjorn holds up a stick like a sword which made her laugh a bit._

" _I am not afraid." Freya told him._

" _Then come out." Bjorn ordered her._

 _Freya scoffs at him and said, "Then you'll be afraid."_

 _Bjorn shiver, but is holding strong a like a warrior. Freya came out into the shadows and the moon had become a light for him to see her._

 _Freya is wearing a druids cloak that is color dark blue with golden linens. (Looks like 87103b790aa47af477366fd4beb00730) She is holding a staff that it's top of green stone that becomes her light._

" _Hello, Bjorn Son of Ragnar Lodbrok. Are you out here alone?" Freya approaches him which frighten the poor boy. "Don't be afraid of me. I won't let anything happen to you."_

 _Bjorn sniffs, "I ran when my father and uncle is attack by pack of wolves. I'm lost."_

" _You are lost," Freya gasped and kneel before him, "That is not good." Bjorn is awe with her beauty which she is flattered by him._

" _Shall I stay? I'll keep you safe, my little sweet warrior." Freya whispers gently to him._

" _Who are you?" Bjorn challenges her. Freya looked deeply into his eyes, "You don't know me."_

 _Bjorn shakes his head, 'no'. "Should I know you?"_

" _Of course not," Freya remove her hood and looked at the boy with sincerity, "You were only a babe, but a godmother never forgets."_

 _Bjorn gasped in surprised and shock which Freya smiled at him._

" _Yes, I am she. Freya." She flicked her hands to enchant from flowers to be their night lights. Bjorn gasped in excitement and he felt braver to look around the flowers that are glowing with such a light._

 _They sat together looking at the beauty of magic in the flowers she created just for him._

" _Don't you know what you are?"_

 _Bjorn shakes his head, 'no'._

" _I know what you are." She held out a crystal ball that is the size of a baseball. The crystal ball show the cloudy image until it shows the grown up Bjorn fighting in battles and raiding new lands from the west. Bjorn gasped in awe until it shows the death and fire that you can hear people scream in terror. The boy gasps in fear and curled up next to her._

" _Poor, sweet little bear cub." Freya cuddle him in a loving moment like son to mother. "Let go of your fear…and trust in me" She drastically add the 'hiss' sound like a snake would._

 _In many eyes that would be consider a manipulation, but she only wished to educate him about her world. The most delicious food and treats that you can eat, creatures they had, and the school that she went to learn all about magic._

 _Bjorn listen every detail and often asked if there is a chance that he could find her kind. Freya told him, "You can try my little bear cub. Sadly, there are those who hated non-magical people and they will do anything to keep their secret from being exposed to the world."_

 _Bjorn sadly nodded, but he will understand why once he is older._

" _Lets' go home shall we?" Freya gotten up from her sitting position and led her hand for Bjorn to hold onto._

 _They walked for what it felt like forever, her noticing that Bjorn is getting tired so she carried him on her back and let him sleep there._

 _The sun is rising up to a new day._

 _There it is. Ragnar farm who is waiting out there like he can't go back inside to sleep. Ragnar eyes widen when he saw Freya and Bjorn together. He called out his wife and ran to them._

" _Hello, Ragnar," Freya greeted him._

" _You come," Ragnar started in surprise, "I mean I know one day that you'll come." Ragnar gasped silent and smile beamingly at her, "You come."_

" _I am here."_

 _Freya handed his son to his mother. Largertha took her son and went to hug her in thanks for returning Bjorn back to them._

" _I have to go, now."_

 _Freya whispers in Latin then all of their garden and food are growing in full bountiful. A falcon flew before them which at the same time Freya has disappeared._

 _Bjorn looked up to the sky where the falcon is still soaring into the sky._

* * *

Bjorn snapped his memories and saw the Unicorn turn into glittering sparkles. It brightens up to light and puff up in the sky that turn into shower of silver.

There is a clear ground that is fullest of green wet grass and wild flowers spreading around like a circle.

"Where it is!?" one of the men called out which many argued and agreed.

Bjorn wonders why the unicorn would lead them to an empty place.

Floki was the first to step forward and mumbles, "Hmm, I wonder?" He stretch out of his hand, but trip himself by a stone that fast his body forward and vanished.

They all gasped and OH sounds are heard.

"FLOKI!?" Helga cried out to her husband.

Floki came out with had of his body came. "Well, what are you waiting for? There is something you need to see."

Bjorn step forward and enter the field where Freya's protective charms around the field. He heard the others are walking in.

Then came forth Sigurd, Ubbe, Hverstik, Ivar, Floki, Helga, Harald "Finehair"and Halfdan. If more were to come, but Bjorn signals the rest of the army to stay where they are.

They saw Merlin the Unicorn enjoying the heat of the sun. He notice new faces which he trotted forward and lower its head to show off his horn. Bjorn signals the men to lower the weapons because Merlin looks ready to fight them off. He was about to charged them, but someone had stopped him before it's too late.

POOF!

Dobby appeared between them and said, "Shame on you Merlin!" Merlin snorted in surprised and back up a bit. "These are Miss Freya's guests. She is expecting them. Yes, indeed." Dobby lectured Merlin. Bjorn is slack-jawed opened at this sight and he isn't the only one. Many of them are shocked and surprise at this sight.

Merlin has gotten the message. He backs off from defending himself and his mistress from intruders.

Merlin has decided to ignore the guests and return sunbathing from the sun to enjoy his never-ending fresh grass for his meals.

"Hello," Dobby greeted them joyfully, "Miss Freya is waiting for you. Dobby will go and tell her that." Bjorn didn't trust himself for speaking, so he nodded instead.

Dobby entered the tent to tell his mistress.

Bjorn turned to them and asked, "Did you see what I just saw?"

"All I saw is some kind of horse with a horn on its forehead and a creature-like man talking to us. He went back to the tent and telling to this Freya character that we have arrived." Sigurd sarcastically adds, "Nope, just your regular, everyday life we have."

"I think we all have gone mad." Harald "Finehair" added his response to this. He just can't believe it!

Floki just giggles, "I know! Isn't it great?"

Dobby head is popped out of the entrance, "Miss Freya is ready for you now. Please, guests! Come in!"

"There is no way, we can all fit in there." Sigurd disagreed on entering the small tent, "It's small enough for one person."

Helga wonders if she could enter. After all, maybe with another woman in there, she can ease up the tension of the men.

"I could go," Helga volunteered to go.

Bjorn looked at Helga and back to Floki is he is okay with this. Floki agreed with his wife, so Bjorn waved his hand to let her know that she can go first.

Helga entered the tent and let out a gasp. She is surprised at this sight. Inside this tent it feels like home to her. It's furnished with couch chairs, couch, dinner table, table chairs, kitchen, carpet and warm chimney for the fire. **(It looks like Weasley Charmed Tent from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)**

Helga went back and told them, "You must come and see this! This is truly wonderful! The best part is that we can fit in there." She didn't wait for their reply and went back inside the tent. One by one, they enter Freya's tent and surprised expression appeared in their faces.

POOF

Everybody is startled and flinches when Dobby appeared before them

"Good," Dobby raised his plate for their warm cups to offer the drinks, "Please, Freya's guests."

Bjorn came for first and smells the hot cup in his hand. Dobby warned him, "Please be careful, Master Bjorn. It's very hot."

Bjorn sniffs in his cup. He testily took a tiny sip. He hummed at the delicious test. It's like a sugary flavor, so he takes more healthy sips, but slowly because it's so hot.

The men looked at Bjorn and each of them took a cup. They all have that same expression when Bjorn took a sip.

"Oh, that is good. Hey brother," Harald "Finehair" called his brother, Halfdan.

Halfdan answered, "Yes?"

"I think I have died and went to Valhalla."

"Where I come from that's called Hot Chocolate, you know." Both Harald and Halfdan choked on their hot drink and spit it out. Her voiced had surprised them. All of the Vikings saw her who had appeared before them in a shadow background. Bjorn stride forward to see if this is her.

"I can't believe it," Bjorn walked closer to see her closer to see her clearly, "Freya."

Freya has white hair is cover on top and the rest is black underneath it. She looked like she hasn't age at all since the last time, he saw her. At her side is Old English Dog by her side, her name is Belle who silently huff-barked at them once. Before her dog could bark at them more, Freya asked her loyal friend to hush which she gotten the message. Her snake, Helios is around her neck and shoulders gently not too tight around her. Helios hissed gently as he recognized Bjorn scent that is similar to Ragnar's.

"It's nice see you again," Freya laughs in a gentle manner, "Little bear cub."

* * *

 **That's it. Thanks for being patient with me on this chapter. Hopefully, this was worth the wait. Give me comments and reviews for this chapter.**


End file.
